Battle For Goldenrod Tower
by Sora-Temple
Summary: Ethan goes to Goldenrod to take back the radio tower that has been taken over by team rocket. It's a little over-exaggerated. 3 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan gets word of the break in at the goldenrod radio tower and goes to fight team rocket. There he meets up with an old friend and faces his idol and his enemy.**

Ethan quietly moved through the halls. His Cyndaquil was at his feet. Right now, they were on the second floor of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. A rocket grunt ran past their hiding spot. Ethan stood up, picked up Cyndaquil, and ran for the stairs. He was half way up the stairs when he ran face first into a group of grunts.

"Hey! It's that boy!" Exclaimed a woman. She had long, red hair.

"Go, Arbok!" Shouted another woman.

"Let's go Wheezing!" Yelled a man. His hair was blue and in a sort of bowl cut.

"The rest of you go look for the dragon tamer." Demanded the man.

The four other grunts ran past Ethan.

"_Dragon Tamer? Does he mean Lance?" _Thought Ethan.

"Wheezing, use smokescreen!" Commanded the man.

"Arbok, use poison sting!" Yelled the woman.

"Cyndaquil, look out! Use fire spin to block them!" Yelled Ethan.

Cyndaquil's flames engulfed him as he spun. Soon a coil of fire as high as the ceiling surrounded the fire Pokemon The smoke was tossed about and the stings fell to the ground. Cyndaquil stopped as the fire began to fall in tiny balls around him.

"Now, use flame wheel!" Said Ethan. Cyndaquil rushed forward and was engulfed in flames. He rolled until he made contact with Arbok. The snake exploded backwards in an eruption of flames.

"Wheezing, use smog." Yelled the man.

The poison gas surrounded Cyndaquil.

Ethan grabbed a poke-ball from his belt and enlarged it before tossing it up. The ball opened and in a flash of red light and Pidgeotto appeared.

"Quickly, use gust!" Pidgeotto flapped his wings too fast to see. Lamps, plant's, tables, and anything else in the room that wasn't nailed to the floor or walls flew through the room. Wheezing was battered and Cyndaquil was safely away from the smog. He was holding on to a cabinet that was nailed to the floor.

"What the!" Shouted the man. The woman was thrown into him. They and their Pokemon were piled in the corner of the room.

"Awesome job guys." Ethan praised his Pokemon They cooed with delight and the three of them made their way up the stairs and into the next room.

"With all that noise, anyone could hear you." Came an all too familiar voice.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Demanded Ethan angrily.

"I'm here to stop Team Rocket, isn't it obvious." Silver Smirked and his Croconaw glared at Cyndaquil. Silver saw him and laughed.

"Your Cyndaquil hasn't evolved yet!"

"Shut up, I should-"

"You'll what?" Asked Silver. Ethan shut his mouth. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

"Nobody heard my battle earlier." Said Ethan, lamely trying to end their fight.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure that Radio Tower in Lavender Town heard it." Scolded Silver.

"Did not!" Shouted Ethan.

"Hey, what was all that noise I heard a few minutes ago?" Asked a voice. Lance stood in the doorway, his Dragonite looking in from behind him.

Silver fell to the ground laughing and Ethan turned beet red. He recovered enough to realize that Lance, the Dragon Tamer, was in the room. He grinned and introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Ethan, but now's not the time for pleasantries. We have to beat Proton, the operation's overseer. He's attempting to get Team Rocket back together for good." Explained Lance.

"Silver right?" Lance asked Silver, who nodded.

"Can you make sure the lower levels are secure?" Asked Lance.

"Why me! Everyone below has been beaten!" Said Silver angrily.

"I saw a bunch of grunts down there." Said Lance.

"And three or four of them ran past me on my way up here." Said Ethan. Silver glared at them before heading to the lower two levels.

"When we get to the top floor, we'll split up. The first to Proton calls the other." Said Lance. He handed Ethan a communicator. He ran off to the right.

"I guess I'm going left." Ethan said to himself.

Ethan ran into a room. There was a grunt in the corner. This grunt was shorter than him and there was a Marill beside him or her. The Marill got excited when it saw them. Cyndaquil and Pidgeotto greeted it.

The grunt turned with a hard glare that vanished to a look of despair when she saw his face. Lyra.

"Lyra?" Ethan asked in a hushed voice.

Lyra fell over and Marill came to her side. The only reason Ethan hadn't approached his best friend was the Team Rocket uniform she work. A top with sleeves that went to the elbow and a skirt that went just above the knees. A red R adorned the stomach of the shirt. A type of black beret on her head: A standard female rocket get-up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She threw a poke-ball and a Pokemon came out. Ethan gasped. The room was filled with the cry of the Azelf.

"When did you get that?" Demanded Ethan.

"Proton gave him to me to use to beat you." Said Lyra sadly.

"Why are you-" Started Ethan. He was interrupted by Lyra's command for Azelf to use psychic attack. Cyndaquil and Pidgeotto were lifted into the air, enveloped in a pink light. They were thrown against the wall and confused. Ethan grabbed a poke-ball and threw it up. From the red light, came an Umbreon.

"Umbreon, hit it with dark pulse!" Yelled Ethan angrily. Psychic types did nothing to dark types and if that wasn't enough, psychic was ultra weak to dark moves.

Azelf was hit by the pulse of darkness and thrown into Lyra.

"Now use bite!" Yelled Ethan.

"Grovyle, stop that bite with endure!" Shouted a voice.

A Grovyle intercepted the bite attack and rammed Umbreon to the ground. A boy about Ethan's age stood outside of a broken window. He had short black hair and his favorite color seemed to be green seeing as his clothes were centered around the color.

"Brandon, thank Arceus!" Exclaimed Lyra happily. Then she seemed to remember Ethan was there and her face fell. Grovyle stood at Brandon's side and Umbreon glared at it.

"So who is this?" Asked Ethan. Seeing this strange boy have his arm around the girl he kinda- oh who was he kidding!- really liked really peeved him off.

"This is Brandon. We met up a month ago and we started to travel together. Then when Team Rocket-" She stopped. Her eyes met Brandon's. Before he had to time speak a voice came from behind Ethan.

"Go ahead Lyra, tell your friend what happened last week." Said Proton. Ethan looked Lyra in the eyes as she went on.

"He kid-napped our parents and some of our Pokemon they deemed too weak to battle. We joined because they threatened to kill them." Explained Lyra slowly.

"I can help you." Said Ethan.

"You do not know where they are." Commented Proton thoughtfully.

"I'll find out." Said Ethan.

"If you make it out alive." Said Proton. He pulled out a poke-ball

"Umbreon, get ready." Ethan gritted his teeth and Umbreon took a battle stance.

Proton's ball was thrown up and a very large Pokemon appeared. A Tyranitar.

"Pidgeott!"

"Cynda quuuiiilllll!"

Ethan looked over to see Pidgeotto and Cyndaquil both standing at the ready, staring a Grovyle and Marill.

"Tyranitar, use hyper beam." Said Proton coolly. Lyra and Brandon ran from the room. Ethan grabbed Cyndaquil and him and his three Pokemon ran from the room as the beam hit at Ethan's feet. He was blown down a set of stairs. His Pokemon were hurt, he was hurt, Lyra was in trouble, Lance was nowhere to be seen, and he could see Proton, Brandon and Lyra approaching him slowly.

Ethan stood up and saw Umbreon was still in fighting condition. He returned Pidgeotto and Cyndaquil back to their balls.

He reached for a poke-ball, but found they were gone. He looked around to see them in the corner, where the man woman and their Pokemon once layed.

He stood, ready as he and Umbreon glared at the three trainer and their Pokemon The only one who looked sorry was Lyra. All three called out an attack and they were all launched at the same time. Ethan grabbed Umbreon and hugged him, covering him from the danger.

**So. What did you think? It was going to be a one shot, but then it got too long (Even though this chapter was really short)**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead, he was getting soaked. Ethan looked up to see three streams of water blocking the hydro pump, solar beam, and hyper beam. He looked behind him to see Silver standing there with Croconaw, a Nidoqueen, and a Gyarados. All three were spewing water, effectively protecting Ethan and Umbreon.

"Silver?" Ethan asked, confused.

"I may not like you very much, but it doesn't mean I want you dead." Said Silver. Then he smiled.

"Besides, I need someone to beat at every turn of their journey." He gave Ethan a thumbs up.

Ethan grinned and ran to stand beside him. His Pokemon ceased fire and stood, ready for an attack.

"Return, guys." Silver called back Gyarados and Nidoqueen.

"Go get your poke balls." Said Silver. Ethan did and called Umbreon back for a well deserved rest.

Ethan chose a ball and tossed it up.

"I choose you, Buizel!" Yelled Ethan.

"Bui bui!" Buizel pumped her arms and took a battle stance.

Croconaw and Buizel ran forward at their trainer's command and double aqua jetted Tyranitar, immobilizing it momentarily.

"Grovyle, hit Croconaw with your strongest leaf blade!" Commanded Brandon.

"Croconaw, stop it with bite!" Yelled Silver.

"Buizel, use ice beam to freeze Marill." Ethan said reluctantly.

There was a small explosion and Azelf appeared to tackle Buizel before the ice was released.

"Dragonite, use dragon claw!" Shouted a voice. Lance and Dragonite launched into the room. And attacked Azelf. Proton's Tyranitar got up and, after the command was given, went in for a crunch attack on Dragonite.

Lyra picked up Marill and threw up a poke ball. She stopped for a minute after her Furret was sent out into all the confusion. Tyranitar and Dragonite were throwing each other around, always interrupting the battle taking place between Croconaw and Grovyle. Buizel grappled with Azelf, always being phsychiced into a wall. Furret now stood in it all, but stood ready. Ethan reached for his Umbreon and let him out along with with his Bulbasaur. Just as Ethan gave the command to attack Furret, Lyra sent her Furret and Marill at Tyranitar and Grovyle. Grovyle was pinned to the wall by the hydro pumps. Tyranitar couldn't move from Dragonite and Furret sitting on him. Azelf was on the ground from Buizel, Umbreon and Bulbasaur.

Soon the chaos was ended and everyone calmed down. Grovyle, Azelf, and Tyranitar were returned and their trainer ran for it. Lyra sat against the wall and sobbed. She had just condemned her parents to death by doing what she did in that battle. Furret and Marill lay by her, comforting her. Ethan stood over her and asked the question he had meant to the moment he found out about her problem.

"Where are you parents at?" Lyra smiled and grabbed Ethan into a back breaking hug.

"They are in here, but in the basement in one of the hundreds of cells they have set up down there." Answered Lyra.

"You'll need help." Said Lance.

"I'll go. Besides, I have my own reason for being here." Said Silver.

"Lyra, can you do something for me?' Asked Lance.

"What?" Asked Lyra.

"Can you find the radio room where they broadcast the show with Professor Oak and Mary?" Asked Lance.

"What if Proton comes along?" Asked Lyra.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. Mary and her assistant are there." Lance told her.

"Okay." Lyra ran off down a hallway.

Lance and Dragonite ran up the stairs as Furret carried Marill after Lyra.

"Ethan nodded at Silver and the two ran through another hall and down a set of stairs, Croconaw, Bulbasaur, Umbreon, and Buizel running behind them.

**-}**

"Dragonite, dodge and use thunder!" Shouted Lance. He was on the rooftop, fighting Proton and two other rockets.

The thunder attack struck the two Magnezone, but it wasn't very effective.

"I thought Team Rocket used poison types." Shouted Lance.

"After the reorganization, they were deemed too weak to only have those types so we went with electric, poison, and some other types for our jobs." Answered Proton. His two Fearow were wrecking havoc on Lance's Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl., use fire blast." Commanded Lance. The fire hit one Fearow, but the other proceeded to use mirror move and throw the fire back at Aerodactyl.

"Protect, quickly!" Said Lance. Aerodactyl got his protection up just as the fire reached him.

"Magnezone, use thunder wave!" Shouted a grunt. The other did the same for his Magnezone.

"Dragonite, whirlwind!" Said Lance, "Aerodactyl, rock blast!"

A Fearow went down and the Magnezone were tossed about, momentarily disabling them. It wasn't long before all four Pokemon pressed in on his two.

"Gyarados, I need you!" Lance threw up a poke ball and the famed red Gyarados emerged ready for a fight.

"Hyper beam at the ground!" Lance shouted. The hyper beam hit the ground at the enemy's feet and collapsed. Lance silently apologized if he cause a problem for anybody else in the building.

"What was all of that for?" Asked Proton as he laughed. In all the confusion, nobody noticed it...

"This is why." Lance smiled, "Use Draco meteor!"

A glowing ball of energy shot into the air and exploded into a meteor shower. A Gible jumped up from the hole a went on to use dragon claw, taking out the two Fearow.

"Return! Go!" Shouted Proton. His Fearow were returned and two Nidoking took their place.

Lance gritted his teeth. It was four to four, but all of his Pokemon were worn out. As he though this, his Aerodactyl fell from exhaustion. Lance called him back.

"Nidoking, both of you use thunder." Said Proton. The grunts commanded their Magnezone to do the same. Lance closed his eyes and was about to issue some attacks when he heard someone else say something.

"Aggron, use protect!" Brandon hopped off his Aggron's back as it conjured up a massive purple shield.

-}

Lyra ran down the hall. At the end, she knew she would find Mary and her assistant. She remembered the area from when he mother won a contest and did an interview with Mary.

She opened the door and heard a small scream. Mary and her assistant, a younger woman, were huddled in a corner by the far wall.

"It's okay. I'm a friend. We're here to get you out while some friends of mine secure the building." Said Lyra. Furret and Marill nodded. A loud explosion shook the building.

"Where are the police?" Asked the assistant.

"I do not know." Said Lyra. That was a good question.

-}

"Buizel, use ice beam." Said Ethan. Buizel froze the bars of a cell.

"Ninetails, use ember." Said Silver. He melted the ice and heated up the bars.

"Now Croconaw, use scratch." Said Silver. The bars shattered under the pressure of being too cold then too hot and then attacked. Lyra's mom and dad ran out. They did the same process for Brandon's parents and some girl in the cell next to theirs. Her favorite color also seemed to be green as her knee deep capris and bandana on her head were based around the color as well as her shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked a voice. Two rocket executives.

"Ethan, I'll take care of these clowns. You get them out. There is an exit the other way." Said Silver. He threw out his poke ball and his Nidoqueen came out. The two executives chose out Beedrill and Slowbro.

"Are you sure." Asked Ethan.

"Go before I change my mind." Barked Silver. He looked at Ethan and gave him what Ethan was sure was a genuine 'good luck' smile.

Ethan and the others tore down the hall as the battle started.

They skidded around a corner just as a beam of orange light shot through the ceiling. Ethan heard some screams and yelps as chunks of the building cascaded down around them. After everything had calmed down Ethan looked up to see the beam had come from the roof. He saw a Pokemon jump through the hole a shoot a ball of energy into the sky.

"Come on, Lance needs our help." Said Ethan.

"You know Lance?" Asked the girl.

Ethan nodded.

"Do you know if Brandon is with him?" She asked.

"No, Brandon is working with Team Rocket." Said Ethan.

"What!" The girl seemed close to tears.

"He'll turn when he sees we have his parents though." Said Ethan and his parents seemed to relax.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl as the began their assent to help Lance.

"I'm Ethan, you?"

"The name's May."

"Nice to meet you." Said Ethan.

"Yioooooooogggg!"

"Get down!" Ethan grabbed May and tackled her, and the adults, to the ground as a Steelix with a rocket grunt on it barreled across the hall in front of them.

"Sorry about that you guys." Ethan said. They all grumbled that it was okay and they continued on their way.

-}

Yeah, that building is screwed! XD. How are you liking it? Tell me in a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on!" Shouted Lyra. Mary and her Assistant, Frida, were lagging behind pretty bad.

"We need to get out of here, this building is coming down!" Lyra shouted.

Lyra stepped over a fallen wall as a pipe fell in front of her. She fell backwards and cursed.

"You okay?" Asked Frida. She helped Lyra up and they waited as Mary reached them. She caught her breath and they started running again. They reached the stairs that lead down to find they were gone.

"Now what?" Asked Mary.

"Hold on." Said Frida. She reached into her pocket. She tossed up a pokeball and what came out surprised even Mary. Venusaur reached her vines up and helped the three girls down.

"When did you get this!" Asked Mary.

"I do have a life outside of the radio show." Said Frida shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Mary.

"Okay you guys, we can do this another time. Right now, we have a few more floors until we're out." Said Lyra. Frida nodded and called back Venusaur.

-}

Ethan and the others were now on the ground floor. He was about to leave when May ran up beside him.

"I'm coming with you to help out Brandon." She said with a smile.

Ethan nodded and asked Lyra's dad to get the group out of the building.

The two tore up the stairs. Rubble was everywhere and Ethan was surprised the building was still standing. It was like those cartoons he would watch and no matter how much damage was caused, everything was just fine.

As they rounded and corner they saw a huge gap in the building. Like a laser had blown right into the center of the structure.

"I'll bet anything, this was that large shake we felt."

"What did it?" Asked May. Ethan shrugged.

"I don't know... do you here that?" Asked Ethan.

Sounds of fighting were heard above them. May grabbed him and pulled him back just as an Aggron crashed into where Ethan had been standing.

"Whoa... thanks." Ethan said, breathing hard.

"Anytime... hey. This is Brandon's Aggron!"

A boy fell on the Aggron seconds later.

"And there's Brandon!"Said May. She rushed over to them and knelt by Brandon's side. He waved her away, insisting he was fine and asking her to leave the building.

Ethan was wary. Brandon noticed and spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm with you. Lance is up there getting his rear handed to him on a silver platter. He's outnumbered and tired. Both he and his Pokemon." Ethan nodded and turned to look for some stairs.

"Ethan!" Came a voice. He looked down a hall to see Lyra and Marill with Mary and her assistant. A few other ran along as well.

"Oh thank Arceus you are all right." Said Ethan, relieved.

"Ah, I missed you too." Said Lyra sweetly, holding two fingers up in a peace sign. 

"Can you get these guys out of the building Mary?" Asked Lyra. The woman nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Why don't we go give the dragon master some help." Said Ethan with a grin. Brandon nodded and followed him up a flight of stairs.

"Hey!" Shouted May, "We are coming too."

Please, you need to be out there to tell the cops what is going on. They heard sirens in the distance, signaling the cop's arrival.

May sighed and nodded.

"We would be in their way. Besides, they will be one against three, right?"

"I guess." Lyra was doubtful, but in the end followed May outside to tell what they knew.

As they neared the top of the building, Ethan was knocked over by a Croconaw. Silver knelt down and helped the two up.

"You okay Croconaw?" Asked Silver.

The Pokemon nodded and stood back up, ready to fight on.

"Nice of you to drop in. Come on, Lance is in trouble. His only good Pokemon is his Dragonite." Said Silver.

Ethan nodded and the three trainers made their way, following Silver, into a wide room. Lance and his Dragonite were locked in a fight against a Magnezone and two Nidoking.

"I choose you, Cyndaquil!" Yelled Ethan. The once tired Pokemon popped out with a ready-to-fight battle cry.

"Let's go, Aggron!" Shouted Brandon.

"Use Lava plume!" Yelled Ethan. Cyndaquil ran under the Magnezone and blasted heated rock and magma into its underbelly. Magnezone shot up and into the ceiling. Aggron made quick work of both Nidoking. Ethan figured the battle ended quick due to the Pokemon fighting non-stop.

Proton called all three back and sighed.

"I hope you are happy. You foiled us yet again." He said.

"Not to worry. I concede defeat. I am not foolish. I am out of Pokemon I warn you, though. This is not the last you will see of me!" Proton threw smoke balls down and disappeared into the smoke.

When it cleared, he was gone.

"We did it. For now." Said Ethan. He knelt down and hugged Cyndaquil. He called everyone out and gave each a thanks and congratulations with a promise of a few days off from training and special treats all the while.

Brandon did the same and returned all but his Swellow.

"I will be seeing you around, Ethan. Namely outside, where I will be with my family and May. He said with a laugh. His Swellow slowly helped him to the ground. It was strong, Ethan gave it that.

"Good-bye Ethan. I hope to see you again some day." Said Lance before flying off on his Dragonite.

"If you are expecting some kind of heart warming good-bye, you can forget about it." Said Silver. But then he grinned and said, "I gained a new respect for you today Ethan."

"Me too. A new respect for you, I mean." Ethan laughed and the two began their descent to the ground and outside...

-}

_**I know I shouldn't be capitalizing Pokemon names, but It is how I have always done it. I cannot change it like that.**_

_**Because of this story, I want to do something else. Tell me what you think: After Ethan comes in second in the Pokemon League, Proton shows up again with an army of rockets. It is essentially a war against Ethan and Lance (And the others that stopped him in the Tower Battle) for foiling Team Rocket again.**_

_**Review! :)**_


End file.
